shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerynitis
|epithet = |extra1 = |bounty = none }} Cerynitis is the elven sniper of the Icarus Pirates, and one of the few females. Appearance Cerynitis is fairly athletic young woman with fairly commendable proportions and physique. She wears her naturally green hair long and kept into a single pony tail, leaving most of her hair clustered together in a single file, the rest of it covers her ears and 2 large decorative strands stretch down from the sides. She likes to wear clothes that are not too baggy, preferring clothes that show more skin then those that do not. She regularly carrier with her a mantle of sorts and wears sandals. Her eyes much like her hair are a powerful green hue. She also always seems to be carrying her trademark staff/bow/sniper, which she uses to do her duty as a sniper. History TBA, later. Powers Attributes Cerynitis is a huntress, and is well versed in how to hunt wild animals, gather plants and fungi, as well as chasing down human foes. Her speed and endurance are both superhuman and remarkable tho not comparable to users of both Soru and Tekkai. Her strength is average at best, nothing remarkable there, however her super human stealth is nothing short of amazing and envious by most assassins. Sniping Skills Cerynitis as a traditional hunter is incredibly well versed in using bow and arrow, and is not afraid to her skill in every moment of battle. Not only is she able to snipe targets that are almost outside of human sight completely, but she is also able to snipe targets that are generally too far away and moving too fast. Her ability to predict exactly where and when an arrow will land is her biggest asset as a sniper. However as far as firing speed goes Cerynitis tends to fall short of more automatic machinery, but the sheer force and precision she can manage with a bow and arrow maker this weakness almost absolete, Cerynitis doesn't need to hit her target many times, she just needs to hit them when and where it counts. Equipment Cerynitis carries with her 2 important piece of equipment that allow her to do her job. The first is her staff, which doubles as large and ornate mysterious bow. By grabbing in the middle of the staff and pulling the thread that exists there the entire staff will proceeds to bend into a crescent shape while the thread itself will form a much sharper parabola. By some mysterious means the bow itself seems to curve despite being nearly impossible for a bow to do so in the manner which the thread behaves. Nonetheless the staff/bow she carries works as a massive bow and is also good for more practical uses. The crystal in the tip is able to release light in small and big discharges for illumination and stunning enemies, possibly in case of retreat. The second piece of equipment comes in the form of Seeds. She carries with her a single variety of pop green, which grows into a single tall plant with a sharp flower on the tip, she refers to them as Arrow Grass, and uses them as arrows. As far as functionality goes they're good as arrows,, the flower on the top can pierce deeply enough and the body is resilient enough. Sometimes berries may grow with the arrow glass and Cerynitis tips the arrows with them as they are poisonous. Gallery Cerynitis.jpg|Cerynitis Trivia *Cerynitis name comes from the 3rd labor of Hercules the Ceryneian Hind, which was also known as Cerynitis and the Golden Hind, this relates to her Artemis theme as the Cerynitis was a sacred animal for Artemis. *Cerenytis bow and arrow skills took inspiration from Legolas in the Lord of The Rings trilogy. Category:Female Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Sniper Category:Bow and Arrow User Category:Elf Category:Icarus Pirates